Lustclan
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: The cats that the journeying cats forgot have formed a new clan: LustClan. These cats.. mate. Won't be very detailed because of breaking the Guidelines (If it comes to that, I'll move to a forum) Currently I'm doing cat intros, but the real story hasn't;t actually started. Rated M.
1. Sweetpaw's Fate

**Hello! Shady ****Is doing Lustclan again ****Is starting LustClan. It MIGHT become a forum soon! A few cats have already been inserted by me, if you're confused. **

"Today we're making warriors!" Thruststar mewed as the clan of four cats came out of their dens. Sweetpaw and Shadowpaw were becoming warriors.

Sweetpaw wasn't so sure about that though. The other two cats, Rosemoon and Stormfur (Their Parents)... had given Thruststar a little message before the ceremony.

When Thruststar unsheathed his cock, Sweetpaw realized it wouldn't be a hunting test or something like that.

I'd actually be something from what she'd learned.

Which she hated.

"Sweetpaw." He mewed with a smirk. Shadowpaw watched her carefully. "No!" Sweetpaw shrieked, and she tried to run. Rosemoon, however, caught her by the scruff and mewed sharply "Go."

Sweetpaw slowly went up to Thruststar, and clawed him. "I won't do it." She mewed bravely. Shadowpaw gasped. "But you've always loved mating!" She exclaimed. "You did. I didn't." Sweetpaw mewed.

"Then we finally have a toy." Thruststar mewed viciously. He jumped on her and shoved his cock in her hole. Sweetpaw shrieked.

"Stop!" She cried.

* * *

"We've now have a warrior and a Toy! Sweet and Shadowflight!" Sweet laid on the ground, covered in blood and cum.

Rosemoon nuzzled Shadowflight. At least one daughter had went with it and passed.

Only one.

Sweet had realized that she just had her worst dream come true.

* * *

When Sweet woke the next morning, she realized that she couldn't move.

She wasn't in a den.

Instead, she was tied to the tree in the clearing.

Forever.

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**Leader: Thruststar- Golden tabby tom with green eyes **

**Deputy: To be Chosen**

**Warriors:**

**Rosemoon- red/brown she cat with pretty amber eyes**

**Stormfur- Gray tom with blue eyes**

**Shadowflight- dark Gray she cat with blue eyes**

**Toys:**

**Sweet- red/brown she cat with soft green eyes**

* * *

**Form-**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Allowed to become a toy:**


	2. Moonheart's Realization

Moonkit and Lightningkit had been best friends.

If you knew them, you would have envied their friendship.

But, the reign of Thruststar changed everything, and soon Moonkit's mother was killed, and turned into a toy for trying to help her kits escape when she was very young.

From that point on, she realized one crucial fact: She'd never live like she lived before.

When Sweet and Shadowflight became apprentices, she had to stay with Lightningkit.

He was starting to get annoying.

One day he convinced her to mate with him. She didn't like it and Told Silverkit.

She agreed.

When they began apprenticeship, she tried her best to stay with her Sister ,Sweet and Shadowflight.

Stormfur wasn't happy.

* * *

"We will have two new warriors- or toys." Every cat remembered Sweet, and looked at the pale she cat on the tree.

Moonpaw decided she didn't want to become like her.

She let her virginity be taken by Thruststar and Lightningpaw.

They earned their names: Moonheart and Lightningstripe.

That's when she wasn't friends with him anymore.

* * *

Lightningstripe pleaded to be her mate.

She kept on refusing.

One day Thruststar tried to mate her.

Lightningstripe pushed him away.

He ended up getting raped by Rosemoon.

Thruststar did succeed.

She now beared his kits.

Lightningstripe finally got to her, and she realized she bore his kits too.

She went through being his mate; although she planned on paying him back.

Including Thruststar.

* * *

**Wow! I felt like Moonheart is the best! Sorry if you didn't intend on them becoming mates. **


	3. Silverheart's Hatred

Silverkit envied her sister and Lightningkit.

They were best friends.

She didn't have any, besides Sweet.

But Sweet hated mating and that would make it hard to be friends with her.

Smokepaw often visited her, bringing those silver stones she liked.

She wondered why he did that.

Then her mother died as a toy, trying to save them.

But she secretly liked it here.

She didn't want to leave.

* * *

When she was a apprentice, she realize that she'd have to actually mate.

Not licking or sucking.

Smokepaw went on her first, and he asked her if she wanted her virginity taken by him.

She agreed.

She liked it.

But Lightningpaw started to take her sister away from her.

And she was her only comfort.

* * *

Then she passed her assessment.

She was too happy, she didn't remember that she was bearing Smokefoot's kits now.

She still didn't remember when they mated.

Maybe after the ceremony.

But, she was now Silverheart.

She noticed that Lightningkit was chasing her sister.

She didn't like it, so She got the courage to yell at him.

He raped her.

Her kits were: Shykit, Smokekit, Spottedkit and Darkkit.

Smokefoot named one after himself.

He didn't like Darkkit though.

He'd already raped Sweet and his sisters.

Sweet was a bad influence.

She had doomed her daughter with the name 'Shykit'.

But Silverheart was watching for the Right moment to destroy Sweet forever.

It would be great.


	4. Shadowflight's Betrayal

Shadowkit always loved her sister.

Until the day she was called a fool for mating.

Then everyone only adored her.

Perfect Shadowkit.

But then she noticed Smokekit, and she instantly fell in love.

* * *

They became apprentices together.

For a second it looked like they were really together.

Then he noticed little Silverkit, bringing her silver stones.

Shadowpaw was speechless.

But, in the end, he took her virginity.

Rosemoon told her that Smokepaw was a mousebrain.

* * *

She didn't care when her sister became a toy.

That was really what she wanted.

But then seeing Smokefoot and Silverheart together made her want to puke.

And she'd trusted him.

She knew in her heart she still liked him.

But in her mind, she only felt deep hatred, nothing else.


	5. Mating Party: Part 1

**The prologues are over for the next few chapters! Don't worry, they'll come back soon. **

**But I've decided to give y'all a example of what regular chapters will look like...**

**(probably around chapter 12 considering the current amount of ocs)**

**..With a Mating party!**

**Let's begin!**

**(They are coded by letters, if you're confused.)**

* * *

Thruststar sat on the highledge, waiting for cats to stop their talks.

"Listen!" He bellowed. "After some incidents," He started, looked at Silverheart and Moonheart.

" I've decided to rekindle the fire of mating with a Mating party! I'll take..." He paused.

"Shadowflight and Moonheart." he decided.

"Lightningstrike with Rosemoon, Stormfur with Silverheart, and... Smokefoot with Sweet as a reward. Eaglestrike can take Shaodwflight or Moonheart later, depending on the one I don't like."

* * *

**A.**

"Moonheart." Thruststar mewed evilly. "Come here."

Before Moonheart could move, Lightningstrike burst in. "No!" He mewed, as Rosemoon dragged him off.

"Moonheart." Thruststar warned.

Moonheart listened and came near the leader. "Show me your pussy and core."

She lifted her tail and exposed her belly to show both.

"Shadowflight, do the same."

"I want Moonheart. Eaglestrike, take Shadowflight as your slave for today."

Thruststar thrusted into Moonheart's pussy hard.

* * *

**B.**

Lightningstrike was dragged away with Rosemoon.

She forced him to do it.

* * *

**C.**

Hello slut." Stormfur said to Silverheart, tying her to the ground.

"Fuck me daddy." She whined.

Stormfur shoved in his dick, watching a drop of blood approach.

"As you wish whore." He mewed.

* * *

**D.**

Shadowflight stood there.

"What would you like me to do for you, master?" She mewed sweetly.

"Suck." Shadowflight sucked Eaglestrike's dick, gagging as he pushed it farther down her throat.

He moaned, and cummed, making her swallow it.

"Now what, master?" She mewed.

"I'd like you to shut up for a while." Eaglestrike growled.


End file.
